


qui donne envie d'aimer (d'aimer passionément)

by makeitbetter



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, a long title for a short drabble, i know what capital letters are i promise i just choose not to use them, the epitome of the 'caught you staring' trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitbetter/pseuds/makeitbetter
Summary: there’s a window at the back of pete best’s garage, and the sun is streaming in, the kind of glow that you only get in the late afternoon.//or: john’s pretty. paul’s noticed.





	qui donne envie d'aimer (d'aimer passionément)

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb, don't look at me. title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNe7wgvZmCE) song.

there’s a window at the back of pete best’s garage, and the sun is streaming in, the kind of glow that you only get in the late afternoon.

you watch as the five-thirty light filters in and shines on where john is sitting, hunched over his guitar, head bowed in thought - it paints his features, highlights them in a golden hue, emphasises the slight furrow in his brow as he thinks. john’s always been what people would call pretty - you’re practically working eyeball to eyeball these days, so it’s not like you can escape noticing - but there’s something about today, about right now, where it’s more than that, where it’s almost ethereal and you can’t look away.

“why don’t you just take a bleeding picture?” john says suddenly, and then his eyes are looking up and into yours, no longer on the page in front of him. “it’ll probably last longer.”

someone in the corner - it might be george - laughs, a break in the quiet atmosphere; you look down, try to brush it off, try to pretend that you’re not embarrassed at being caught.

(if you sneak a couple more glances before the session ends, well, no one has to know about it).


End file.
